The Grand Canyon
by forensicsfan
Summary: * COMPLETE * Sara convinces Warrick and Nick to let her come along on their guys only hike when Nick's college buddy backs out at the last minute.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own them, I didn't create them, I wish I did, etc. Rating: Don't know yet.  
  
Paring: You'll just have to read and find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How did I let you guys talk me into this?" Sara huffed.  
  
"Would you like some cheese with that whine, Sara?" Warrick quipped with a chuckle.  
  
Nick looked back at Sara with an amused expression, "You begged us to let you come if I recall, Sara. Something about having never seen the Grand Canyon."  
  
She blew at her hair, which had begun to make its way out of her ponytail and was falling into her eyes. She was tired, hungry, and beginning to feel out of sorts because her feet hurt. She made mental note to herself to never break in another pair of hiking boots on a 12 mile hike.  
  
At first when she had heard Nick and Warrick planning their trip to see Havasu Falls, located in one of the canyons off the Grand Canyon, she had thought it sounded incredible. She had even looked up information about it on the internet. It had started as a male bonding weekend, but when Nick's college friend backed out at the last minute, Sara began her campaign for them to let her come along claiming she could be just one of the guys. Doubtful, but with an extra permit already paid for, they had let her come. Now they were halfway into the hike and Sara was lagging behind.  
  
"Hey, Sidle, if we want to make it to camp before tonight, we better pick up the pace." Warrick chided her.  
  
Sara pulled off her pack and slid it to the ground as she sat on a boulder. She looked at an unsympathetic Warrick, "I'm sorry, but my feet hurt."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "They hurt as in you're tired, or they hurt as in you've got blisters."  
  
Sara gave Nick a sheepish expression, "Both."  
  
Warrick let out an audible sigh, "Ok, pull the boots off and let's have a look." He slid his pack to the ground and opened it up in search of his first aid kit.  
  
Nick also took off his pack and walked over to kneel in front of Sara. After she had pulled off her boots and socks, Nick's eyebrows shot up with concern, "Sara, you've got a couple of nasty blisters." He looked up at her with an apologetic smile. He looked over at her boots and tried to restrain a smile, "Just how long have you had these boots?"  
  
Warrick looked up from his pack and arched a brow, "Looks like they're practically brand new."  
  
An embarrassed Sara crossed her arms in front of her, "Ok, so I don't hike much. I've had the boots a long time, but I haven't had much reason or opportunity to use them." She looked from Warrick to Nick with a smirk, "Satisfied?"  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Hey, Nick, I found the moleskin." He tossed it over to Nick who had pulled out his leatherman tool to cut it to size before putting it on Sara's blisters.  
  
As he finished up, Nick looked up at Sara with a big Texas grin, "Ok, you're good to go. We'll try and take it a little bit slower, but trust me; the destination is worth the pain of those blisters."  
  
"It better be," She muttered as she pulled her socks and boots back on and the trio hefted their packs and continued hiking. They had been hiking since 5:00am to avoid the worst of the heat. They still had six miles to go and even in the shade it was easily 85 degrees.  
  
Nick and Warrick exchanged an amused glance before they set off again. They were a mile and a half from their destination when they began to see green. They passed through the settlement that the Havasupi Indians lived in and continued on toward the camping area near the falls.  
  
As they rounded the bend and the top of the falls came into sight, Sara's jaw dropped, "This is amazing!" After hiking through desert for the last five hours, this small oasis was a welcome sight.  
  
With an encouraging smile, Nick glanced back at her, "We can go swimming as soon as we set up camp."  
  
Warrick let out a chuckle as Sara smiled, "Sara, you need to get out of the city more."  
  
They found a campsite under the trees a short distance from the river and near a natural spring. Sara looked at her tent with a perplexed grimace, "They must have put the wrong poles in this tent."  
  
Warrick offered, "Hey, let me help you." He took the poles from her, turned them around and finished setting up her tent.  
  
Sara stood there trying not to look embarrassed, "Thanks, Warrick."  
  
"No problem," He replied with a chuckle.  
  
Nick tried to stifle a laugh as he looked at Sara, "Hey, Sidle, get your swimsuit on, we're going swimming."  
  
With her tent now up and ready to go she tossed her pack inside, flashing a smile at Nick and Warrick as she went in after it.  
  
Nick and Warrick emerged from their tents in short order. They were prepared and packed their swimsuits on top.  
  
Sara took a little longer. She had to empty her pack out to find the modest two piece suit she had packed. When she exited the tent, towel wrapped around her waist, surprise registered on the faces of the guys. She raised an eyebrow in response, "What, do I have a spider or something on my head?"  
  
Warrick smiled at her, "No, but damn, girl. You look hot."  
  
Sara smirked, "Thanks, Warrick."  
  
Nick was rendered speechless.  
  
His reaction wasn't lost on Warrick or Sara who exchanged an amused smile.  
  
The trio made their way over a small rise and down toward the pool at the bottom of the falls. Formations under the water created a series of small pools roughly the size of hot tubs and forming a small secondary waterfall. Several other campers were climbing an area adjacent to the main waterfall and jumping in.  
  
Warrick took one look and glanced back at Nick, "You on it man?"  
  
A wide grin spread across Nick's face, "You know it, bro!"  
  
Nick glanced at Sara, "What about you, Sar?"  
  
She looked at him and then over at Warrick who looked amused at how Nick was looking at Sara. She shook her head, "Uh, no, maybe later. I'm going to just sit in the water and cool off."  
  
"Suit yourself." Warrick commented, "C'mon, Nick."  
  
Nick glanced back at Sara and smiled as he joined Warrick on the path that would take them around the large pool at the bottom of the falls to where people were climbing.  
  
Warrick audibly chuckled at Nick.  
  
Nick looked over at him with a quizzical expression, "What?"  
  
"You." Warrick laughed.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "What did I do?"  
  
"You were staring at Sara." Warrick commented.  
  
Nick tried to restrain the grin that was spreading across his face, "I wasn't staring."  
  
Warrick laughed, "Oh, so that's why you couldn't say anything when she came out of her tent wearing her swimsuit?"  
  
"I'm not the one who called her hot." Nick observed.  
  
Warrick was amused, "You didn't have to. With the way you were looking at her, it was obvious what you were thinking. Besides, I'm not the one interested in Sara that way, man."  
  
Nick's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, and you think I am?"  
  
Warrick chuckled, "I only call them like I see them, and it's obvious to me that you like Sara."  
  
Nick tried to suppress a smile, "Even if I did like her, man, she's not into me."  
  
Warrick laughed deeply, "Don't be so sure, Nick. She was pretty eager to come along with us for the weekend."  
  
"We've all done stuff together before and besides we had an extra permit." Nick protested.  
  
"Yeah, but you're the one who gave in and let her come on our guys only weekend." Warrick replied.  
  
Nick changed the subject as they reached the base of the cliff next to the falls, "Are you going to talk or climb?" 


	2. If I Fall You're Going Down With Me

A/N: Yes, there really is a place called Havasu Falls in a side canyon of the Grand Canyon. Quite possibly one of the most beautiful places I've ever been. Another, taller waterfall further downstream is Mooney Falls. They eventually empty into the Colorado River. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nick and Warrick raced each other up the cliff face to the perch about 30 feet up where others had been jumping off. Warrick gestured to the water below, "Hey, Nick, there's Sara."  
  
Nick focused on the water, "Where?"  
  
Warrick belted out a laugh, "See I told you man. You like her, don't deny it."  
  
"Hey, it's Sara, man." Nick replied trying to restrain a smile.  
  
"Yeah, and you like her." Warrick raised his eyebrows at Nick.  
  
Nick crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow, "How can I get you to stop bugging me about this?"  
  
"Go talk to her." Warrick replied pushing Nick off into the water. A moment later Warrick jumped in. Warrick headed for the shoreline and noticed that Nick had joined Sara in one of the naturally forming pools. He swam over, "Hey, I'm going to go fix some lunch. Come back in about 20 minutes and it should be ready."  
  
Sara grinned, "Thanks, Warrick. I see you had to give Nicky a push."  
  
Nick and Warrick exchanged a glance and gave her a perplexed look.  
  
Sara pointed toward the cliff and laughed, "I saw you push him off the cliff."  
  
"Yeah, you've gotta like that in a best friend, willing to push you off a cliff." Nick shot Warrick a glare with a double meaning.  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Sometimes you need it. See you guys back at the campsite." Warrick headed off to the campsite chuckling to himself.  
  
Sara glanced at Nick, "Thanks for letting me come with you guys. I'm sorry I was such a pain earlier. I should have broken my boots in first."  
  
Nick grinned at her, "That's ok. I got to sharpen my first aid skills."  
  
Sara looked at Nick curiously glancing at the cliff, "So how was it?"  
  
Nick missed her gesture because he looked at her slightly puzzled, "Uh, well, considering your feet had been in your boots for a while, ok I guess."  
  
Sara laughed, "No, that's not what I meant. The cliff, how was jumping off the cliff?"  
  
Nick's face flushed with a bit of color as he tried to suppress an embarrassed grin, "It was fun; you should try it."  
  
She cocked her head at him, "Do we have enough time before lunch?"  
  
He grinned at her and grabbed her hand, "C'mon, Sidle."  
  
They walked around the pool on the path and came to the face of the cliff. Nick turned toward her, "Are you sure you want to try this, Sara?"  
  
She had a daredevil grin on, "I live for stuff like this, but if I fall, you have to catch me."  
  
Nick tried to suppress a smile.  
  
Sara began climbing and Nick followed her trying not to look up at her until she was on the ledge. As they stood there, a slightly panicked look crossed Sara's face, "This seems higher from up here than it does from down there."  
  
Nick shot her an amused grin, "Jumping is the easy way down. I could push you, you know."  
  
She looked over at him and smirked, "Do I need to remind you that Warrick pushed you?"  
  
Nick chuckled, "If you want, we can jump together."  
  
Sara looked doubtful, "Maybe I can just climb down the cliff face." She contemplated that for a moment and then stepped back further from the ledge and looked up at Nick.  
  
He stood there grinning, "Sara, you have to get down somehow, and the quickest way is to jump."  
  
She quizzed Nick, "How deep is the water down there?"  
  
Nick chuckled again, "Deep enough. I'm getting hungry, jump already."  
  
She flashed him a smile, "You go first."  
  
Nick shook his head and replied, "No way. You're going down with me." With that he put his arms around Sara's waist and pulled her off the ledge with him.  
  
As they surfaced in the pool, Sara sputtered with a smile on her face, "You are so dead, Nick Stokes."  
  
He laughed, "See if you can catch me, Sara." He took off swimming as fast as he could only to have Sara catch him around the ankle and pull him under. Once he freed himself he reciprocated by grabbing her waist and pulling her under. She got free only to jump on him piggyback and push him under.  
  
They finally decided to call a truce so they could catch their breaths. As they stood there Sara let out a yelp and jumped toward Nick. A surprised Nick found Sara pressed against him with her arms around his neck, "What's going on, Sara?" He looked into her eyes quizzically putting his hands on her waist.  
  
She looked at him only then realizing her proximity to him and what they were wearing, her heart rate quickened, "Something bit me."  
  
Nick chuckled and arched an eyebrow, "Fish."  
  
She looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Fish?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, there are fish in the water."  
  
Their eyes locked. Neither of them seemed to be able to move away from the other.  
  
Sara began to feel a bit flustered being this close to a soaking wet Nick, especially when his thumbs began to caress her skin where he held her waist. She stepped away from Nick and averted her gaze, trying to get her heart rate under control, "Uh, we should go back to the campsite before Warrick eats all the food."  
  
Nick cleared his throat, "Yeah."  
  
Sara stepped out of the water and wrapped her towel around her waist. Nick followed. They walked back to the campsite in silence.  
  
Warrick looked up from where he was preparing their lunch and noted the flustered expressions on Nick and Sara's faces. A bemused smile crossed his face. For a weekend that was supposed to be a guys only weekend, it looked like he might be playing cupid instead. If he had to, he'd shove them both of a cliff to get them to admit their feelings for each other. 


	3. What Was I Thinking?

Sara headed into her tent as soon as she and Nick made it back to their campsite. She rolled her sleeping bag out and reorganized her pack. As she sat there trying to get heart rate under control, she mulled over what had just transpired between her and Nick. He'd made her jump into the water, had pulled her down with him actually. They'd had a water fight, just simple horsing around, nothing to get excited about. Until that stupid fish had nibbled at her foot and scared the hell out of her. She lay down on her sleeping bag and covered her eyes with her hand. She couldn't believe that she'd thrown her arms around Nick's neck. The second he looked into her eyes and asked her what was going on, little jolts of electricity had shot through her body. They doubled in force when he'd placed his hands on her waist to steady her. But when his thumbs had caressed her sides, she turned to Jell-O. She hoped he couldn't see what kind of effect he had on her, it would just ruin the weekend, not to mention their friendship. She chided herself silently, 'Get a grip, Sara. Nick Stokes is not interested in you. You're just friends. He might think you're attractive in a swimsuit, but he likes women, all women. Whatever happened back there was all in your head. Move on. Let it go. He was just concerned. He was not going to kiss you.'  
  
Nick was irritated with himself. He had let Warrick's comments get the best of him and now he had pissed off Sara. Why couldn't he just keep his hands still? Dammit. He grabbed a T-shirt to pull on and sat back thinking for a moment. Sara's fear of heights caused him to grin. He had to admit he liked pulling her down off the cliff with him. He thoroughly enjoyed their water fight, but when she had thrown her arms around his neck, electricity had coursed through him. Looking into her eyes he could see himself getting lost in them. It just seemed second nature to put his hands on her waist to steady her, but he just couldn't keep his hands still. He had wanted to kiss her, as much as he needed to breath, but then she pulled away. He was sure that he'd pissed her off. Warrick was wrong, she wasn't into him. Now he had two more days of this trip to try and restrain his hormones. He was going to have to make sure the three of them stuck together and that Warrick didn't try and leave them alone again. He was pretty sure he'd already done some damage to their friendship. He cursed under his breath and pulled his T-shirt on laying back on his sleeping bag for a moment.  
  
Sara sat up, the temperature in her tent was becoming stifling. So much for hiding out the rest of the weekend. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and threw them on over her swimsuit which had already dried in the desert heat. As she emerged from the tent, she saw that Warrick was almost finished making lunch.  
  
Warrick glanced over as Sara emerged from her tent, "Feeling cooler?"  
  
Sara shook her head, "I'm pretty sure you could use my tent to do any cooking this weekend. We wouldn't have to build a fire later that way."  
  
Warrick chuckled, "We'll just have to go swimming after lunch."  
  
Sara walked over to where Warrick stood, "What's for lunch?"  
  
Warrick grinned at her, "Don't worry, it's all veggie friendly. We're having a freeze dried feast of pasta."  
  
Sara grinned, "Good, I'm starving."  
  
Nick was roasting in his tent, but he wasn't sure he was ready to face Sara yet. The heat finally got the best of him and he emerged.  
  
Warrick and Sara looked up as he exited his tent. Warrick grinned as he noticed Nick's gaze immediately going to Sara. Warrick raised a curious eyebrow as he noticed Sara lock eyes with Nick and then turn her gaze away. Nick looked at Warrick and just shook his head, indicating that they would talk about it later.  
  
"I hope you guys are hungry, because there's a ton of pasta here." Warrick announced. He dished himself a large portion and then went and sat down on a log they had pulled over to their campsite.  
  
Sara filled her plate with pasta and went and sat next to Warrick. Nick kept a respectful distance from her and then moved in and filled his plate, sitting on the ground across from Warrick and Sara.  
  
No one talked while they ate. Warrick attempted to start conversation a few times, but it ended with one word answers from Nick and Sara. A bemused smile crossed his face as he finished his lunch. He turned to Nick and Sara and arched a brow, "I don't know what's going on with you two, but I am not spending two more days with you where you're not talking to each other. I'm going hiking. Alone. When I get back, you'd better have figured it out, or I'll pack out tonight and leave you here alone.  
  
Warrick had to restrain a chuckle as both Nick and Sara registered his comment by casting an uncomfortable glance at each other and then giving Warrick a look of disbelief.  
  
Warrick cleaned his plate off and stowed it away before trudging off toward Mooney Falls with a daypack. Leaving Nick and Sara in an uncomfortable silence as they finished their meal. 


	4. A Little Swim

Warrick enjoyed the hike down to Mooney Falls. The path followed the river and he greeted other hikers as he went. He was looking forward to taking a nice swim in the pool below the falls. Getting to the bottom of Mooney Falls was a bit tricky. At some point in history, someone had tunneled through a portion of the rock and installed iron rungs so the pool at the base of the falls could be reached without the use of a rope. He chuckled to himself occasionally while he hiked as he thought about how uncomfortable Nick and Sara looked as he left. He hoped that the two of them would get things figured out before he returned later that afternoon. The tension in the air between was thick. If they didn't resolve it, he determined that he would have to just call them both on the carpet about their feelings. For some reason, he knew he could get away with it. That was just part of his personality.  
  
Nick finished the food on his plate and glanced over at Sara who seemed to be studying a noodle as if it was a piece of evidence. He cleaned his plate off and stowed it away. When he finished he let out a deep sigh and looked over at Sara. She glanced up at him momentarily and then turned her attention back to her plate. Nick stood there with his hands on his hips and looked at her with an apologetic expression, "Sara."  
  
She glanced up with a defensive expression, "What?"  
  
He didn't avert his gaze, "I'm sorry I pissed you off."  
  
She looked at him quizzically, "You didn't piss me off."  
  
Nick shook his head and a look of disbelief crossed his face, "I must have done something because you're not talking to me."  
  
She let out a deep breath, "Nick, it's complicated, ok. It's my problem not yours." She stood up, cleaned her plate off and stowed it away. She looked at him again, "I'm going swimming. I'll see you later." She grabbed her towel and headed back toward the pool below Havasu Falls.  
  
Nick watched her walk away. He stood there frustrated. Ruling out taking a nap in his tent because of the heat, he grabbed his towel and headed after her. As he approached the pool he noticed her sitting in one of the smaller pools. When she saw him approaching, she stood up and dove into the large pool, swimming away from him. Nick put his towel on the shoreline and lay down hoping to get some sleep. Even in the shade, the hot desert air was too stifling to sleep in. He finally stood up and dove into the water. He emerged a few minutes later feeling much cooler. This time when he lay down, he did go to sleep.  
  
Sara felt bad that she had swam off after seeing Nick approach, but she did not want to have a conversation that would reveal how she was feeling. She swam lazily across the water and finally returned to smaller pool she had been in earlier. Most of the other campers had gone on day hikes, except for a few who had specifically come to enjoy the falls. She watched Nick as he slept on the shore and wondered what it would be like if he did indeed have feelings for her. She tried to banish those thoughts as she saw him stir a while later.  
  
As Nick sat up feeling hot and sticky, he noticed Sara sitting in one of the smaller pools again. He thought he saw her looking at him, but decided to just go swim in the larger pool to cool off. Once he had cooled off, he made his way over to where she was sitting. As he reached over and placed an hand on her arm, Sara screamed.  
  
She turned around to see Nick. A myriad of expression crossed her face before she growled at him, "Nick Stokes, you scared the hell out of me!"  
  
He removed his hand and wore a sheepish expression, "I'm sorry, Sara. I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
She looked at him and her expression softened slightly, "Look, I told you before. It's my problem not yours."  
  
Nick's face clouded, "No, it's not, Sara. You're pissed off at me and you won't talk to me. That makes it my problem too. We have two more days down here, and I for one don't want to spend it walking on eggshells around you."  
  
Sara crossed her arms in front of her, not saying a word.  
  
Nick let out a frustrated grunt as he pulled himself up out of the deeper water to sit next to her on the edge of the smaller pool, "I don't know what I did, but I can't make it right if you don't tell me what it is."  
  
Sara stood up and dived into the deeper water, swimming away from Nick.  
  
He swore under his breath as he dove in after her, quickly catching up. He caught her from behind and put his arms around her waist, drawing her back against his chest. He whispered in her ear, "Dammit, Sara, you're going to talk to me. I'm not letting you go until you do."  
  
She tried to elbow him in the chest, but he had her pressed too firmly against him for her to connect with it. She finally managed to turn in his embrace, and realized what a mistake that was when she locked eyes with him.  
  
His grip tightened around her waist.  
  
Her hands rested on his shoulders.  
  
In retrospect, Nick wasn't sure who moved first, but in the end it didn't matter. Their lips connected with a jolt as a current of electricity passed between them. Their tongues were engaged in a frenzied dance with each other before they'd realized they'd parted their lips. Sara's arms snaked around Nick's neck and her hand cupped the back of his head her fingers playing at the nape of his neck. Nick's hands grazed her sides with caresses and pressed her body into his. Groans emitted from the pair. They broke for air for a mere moment before Sara thrust her tongue into Nick's mouth again. He eagerly responded engaging her tongue in a sensuous dance. They seemed completely unaware of anyone or anything else around them.  
  
As they broke the kiss, Sara pushed away, a look of fear registering on her face. She turned away from Nick and stammered, "I, uh, I'm going back to camp." With that she swam toward shore, pick up her shorts, tank top, and towel and headed back to camp.  
  
Nick stood there, his mouth agape at what had just happened. He had not just kissed Sara, they had practically devoured each other. He punched at the water, "Damn!" A smile played at his lips. He knew what was bothering Sara now, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, Warrick was right. She felt for him what he felt for her.  
  
Nick lazily swam in the pool below the falls, a smile firmly etched on his face. After a while he finally headed back to the campsite to fix dinner. As he approached, he didn't see Sara, but he figured she was probably in her tent. A few minutes after Nick arrived back at camp, Warrick returned from his hike.  
  
Warrick looked curiously at Nick and the dopey grin on his face, "Hey, did you and Sara talk?"  
  
Nick shook his head, "She didn't want to talk to me." He grinned.  
  
Warrick raised an eyebrow, "So you're still not talking?"  
  
Nick continued grinning, "That's right. But at least now I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong."  
  
Warrick wore a bemused grin, "Really."  
  
Nick nodded, a grin chiseled into his features, as he crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Are you going to share with the rest of the class?"  
  
Nick shook his head, "You're a smart guy, War. I think you can figure it out."  
  
Sara poked her head of her tent and shot Nick a glare, "You know, I can hear every word you're saying in here."  
  
Nick winked at her and grinned as she blushed in response, "I know."  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Are you going to come out and have some dinner, Sara?"  
  
She emerged the rest of the way from the tent; her shorts and tank top over her swimsuit. Her hunger had overcome her wariness of Nick, "What are we having?"  
  
Nick chuckled, "Unfreeze dried Fettuccine Alfredo." Nick gestured for Sara to go first. She grudgingly obliged, filling her plate with the pasta dish. Nick filled his plate next and went over to sit next to Sara on the log, grinning at her. As Warrick filled his plate, Nick leaned over and whispered in Sara's ear, "I enjoyed our little swim earlier." Sara blushed furiously and stared intently at her food. Warrick overheard Nick's comment and managed to stifle a chuckle as he took a seat across from Nick and Sara noting the color in Sara's cheeks.  
  
A still grinning Nick looked over at Warrick, "Hey, man, where'd you hike to?"  
  
"Mooney Falls," He answered. Warrick filled them in on the hike and details of the falls. He suggested they all hike down in the morning.  
  
Sara was the first to finish her meal. She cleaned her plate and stowed it away. She turned to the guys, "I'm going for a swim. I'll see you guys in a while."  
  
Nick grinned at her and winked, "Have a good time Sara."  
  
Sara grabbed her towel and walked off toward the falls.  
  
Warrick raised an eyebrow at Nick, "Ok, man, she's gone. Spill it. What happened while I was gone? You look like the proverbial cat that ate the canary."  
  
Nick chuckled, "She wouldn't talk to me, so I tried to make her."  
  
"Oh, boy." Warrick laughed, "I don't think I'd ever want to make Sara do anything."  
  
Nick raised and eyebrow and grinned, "I don't think she expected the outcome."  
  
Warrick narrowed his gaze, "What did you do?"  
  
Nick continued grinning, "Me? I just told her I wasn't going to let her go until she talked to me."  
  
"Uh huh. So basically you were holding her hostage." Warrick commented.  
  
Nick waggled his eyebrows, "Maybe at first."  
  
"What do you mean at first, Nick?" Warrick queried.  
  
A satisfied smile spread across Nick's face, "I haven't had a kiss like that in I don't know how long."  
  
Warrick chuckled, "But she looks pissed."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow and kept grinning, "She couldn't kiss me like that and not mean it, no matter what she says. She just needs to admit it. And I have the rest of the weekend to convince her." 


	5. A Little Chat With Sara

Warrick looked over at Nick, "No offense, man, but before you freak Sara out anymore, I'm gonna go talk to her."  
  
Nick nodded and chuckled, "No offense taken. I am a patient man. She's just in denial." A grin spread across his face.  
  
Warrick laughed, "You mean just like you were earlier today?"  
  
Nick nodded still grinning, "Yes, but when I'm wrong, I admit it."  
  
Warrick rolled his eyes, "I'll be back in a while, try and stay out of trouble." Warrick grabbed his towel and made his way down to the water. He saw Sara sitting by the shoreline. As he sat down beside her, she turned to look at him, "You doing ok, Sara?"  
  
She hugged her knees and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, Warrick, just a little confused."  
  
"About Nick?" Warrick queried with a chuckle.  
  
Sara looked somewhat embarrassed and tried to restrain a smile.  
  
Warrick nudged her with his arm, "Hey, I know you like him."  
  
She looked away trying to hide her smile and the tinge of color creeping into her cheeks.  
  
"Admit it, Sara. You have a thing for Nick." Warrick continued.  
  
She finally turned toward Warrick smiling, "Ok. Fine. I admit it. Happy?"  
  
Warrick chuckled, "So what are you so confused about then?"  
  
Sara let out a deep breath and looked out at the water, "We're friends. We work together. I don't think he really sees me that way."  
  
Warrick's brows shot up, "You don't think he sees you that way?"  
  
Sara glanced over, "Yeah. Nick can have any girl he wants, and always seems to be dating someone new. Why would I be any different?"  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Girl, you really listen to Greg too much."  
  
Sara looked at Warrick quizzically, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
A serious expression crossed Warrick's face, "Nick hasn't dated anyone in months, contrary to what Sanders would like to believe about his hero."  
  
Sara looked surprised, "He hasn't? Why?"  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Because he's got you on the brain, Sidle."  
  
Sara blushed. She turned toward Warrick, "Why are you so sure?"  
  
Warrick arched his eyebrows, "Sara, he's my friend, trust me, I have it on good authority that he's got a thing for you."  
  
You could almost see Sara's analytical mind working, "Did he tell you that?"  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Before you try and talk me in circles, I know he kissed you this afternoon, and I know that he thinks you couldn't kiss him like that unless you meant it."  
  
"You better call Grissom because he's going to have a crime scene to investigate when I get done with Nick." Sara fumed, her cheeks an embarrassed shade of red.  
  
"It's outside his jurisdiction," Warrick teased.  
  
Sara chuckled, "Ok, so I won't kill him, but I can't believe he told you that."  
  
"Why don't you go talk to him?" Warrick suggested.  
  
"Not yet." Sara replied trying to suppress a smile.  
  
"But you will." Warrick nudged her shoulder with his.  
  
Sara laughed, "Ok, I'll talk to him, just not right now. Right now, I'm going swimming." She got up and dived into the water.  
  
Warrick stood up and joined her in the water.  
  
Sara and Warrick swam for a while and then the sun started to set. They headed toward shore and walked back to the campsite. Nick had cleaned up the remnants from dinner and from the sounds emanating from his tent, they guessed that he had fallen asleep.  
  
Sara chuckled at the sound and turned to Warrick, "I'm going to sleep, I'll see you in the morning along with noisy over there." She gesture toward Nick's tent.  
  
Warrick chuckled. "Night, Sara." He called out as he entered his own tent. 


	6. Good Morning

Nick woke early and decided to go for a swim. He was fairly certain that both Warrick and Sara were still sleeping. After Warrick had gone to talk to Sara last night, he had realized how tired he was from driving half the night and hiking all morning. After he cleaned up from dinner, he had gone right to sleep.  
  
As he emerged from his tent he grabbed his towel and made his way down to the falls. It was early yet and no one else was around. He sat on the shore line for a moment enjoying the stillness of the morning. Coming from a large family, Nick enjoyed the opportunity for solitude. As Nick gazed out at the falls he chuckled at the contrast this place was with his day to day life. Working the nightshift as a CSI in Vegas was definitely not peaceful or beautiful. Although, when they were able to collect enough evidence to produce a conviction in court there was a certain beauty to it that brought a semblance of peace to the victim's families.  
  
Nick stood up and dove cleanly into the water. He swam over toward where the falls plunged into the pool and then back toward shore. He pulled himself up into one of the smaller pools that ringed the larger one. He sat there for a while contemplating what had happened between him and Sara the previous day. He smiled as he thought about the kiss that had sent jolts throughout his body. His smile diminished slightly as he thought about the fear that had registered on Sara's face as she backed away from him. He silently cursed the reputation he had amassed from dating many different women. He hoped that they would have an opportunity to talk. He really cared about her and wanted her to know that.  
  
Nick dove back into the larger pool for one more lap before he got out of the water, picked his towel up from the shore and headed back toward the campsite. As he neared it, he could see Sara, clad in another modest two piece swimsuit, contemplating a bucket of water. He let out a chuckle as he approached, "Practicing your mental telepathy?"  
  
Sara looked up at him with a smirk, "No." She crossed her arms in front of her, "I'm trying to figure out how I can wash my hair."  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of Nick's mouth, "Let me help you."  
  
She gave him a warning glance, "If you pour that whole bucket over my head, you're dead. You do know that don't you?"  
  
Nick chuckled, "I wouldn't risk the wrath of Sara Sidle since it appears you're talking to me again."  
  
Sara tried to restrain a smile, "Let me get my hair wet and then I'll tell you when to pour the water, ok.?  
  
Nick smiled and raised his hands slightly, "You're the boss."  
  
A smug smile spread over Sara's face, "And don't you forget it, Stokes."  
  
Nick chuckled.  
  
Sara dipped the top of her head into the bucket to get her hair wet. She remained bent over and grabbed her small bottle of shampoo and poured a bit out to massage into her scalp.  
  
Nick stood there watching, amused, "Anything I can do to help?"  
  
Sara turned her head toward him with a slight smile on her face as she lathered her hair with the shampoo, "I think I can handle it, I have done this a few times."  
  
A bemused grin spread on Nick's face, "Ok, just let me know when you want me to rinse."  
  
Sara chuckled, "Now would be good."  
  
"Ok." Nick picked up the bucket of water and slowly started pouring it over Sara's hair as she worked her fingers through it to rid it of shampoo.  
  
"You can stop, Nick." She called out.  
  
Nick stopped pouring, "Hey, Sar? You still have some shampoo in your hair."  
  
She turned her head toward him, "Where?"  
  
He touched the nape of her neck, "There."  
  
"Ok, keep rinsing then." She answered.  
  
Nick began pouring water again, this time using his fingers to make sure the rest of the shampoo was gone, "Ok, it's gone. Are you all done?"  
  
Sara chuckled and turned her head to look at him, "Conditioner."  
  
Nick handed her the bottle of conditioner and Sara worked a little throughout her hair.  
  
She turned toward him again, "Ok, waterboy, I need you to rinse it out."  
  
Nick began pouring water over Sara's hair, using the fingers of one of his hands to make sure it was all rinsed out, "Ok, I think you're done, Sara."  
  
"Thanks." She replied, squeezing the excess water out of her hair and wrapping her towel around it before standing up straight.  
  
"Anytime." Nick had a glint in his eye and a smile on his face as he looked at her.  
  
A slight flush of color infused Sara's cheeks, "I need to find my comb." She disappeared into her tent for a moment and emerged with her hair let out of the towel and a comb in her hand. As she combed through her hair, she smiled at Nick, "Looks like you've already been for a swim this morning."  
  
Nick grinned at her, "You're very observant, Ms. Sidle."  
  
"That's why they pay me the big bucks," she teased.  
  
Nick feigned surprise, "You mean you get big bucks?"  
  
Sara laughed, "Ok, Mr. Smarty Pants." She finished combing her hair and set it down next to her shampoo and conditioner.  
  
Nick raised a curious eyebrow at her, "Hey, Sar?"  
  
She looked at him, noting his expression, "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you something?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Are you ever going to tell me what I did yesterday that made you stop talking to me?" Nick queried.  
  
Sara shook her head and tried to restrain a smile, "No."  
  
Nick's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Why?" He rested his hands on his hips.  
  
Sara chuckled and stepped toward him, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
A smile played at his mouth, "Because I don't want to repeat whatever it was that made you stop talking to me."  
  
Sara stepped closer to Nick and arched an eyebrow, a smile forming on her lips, "I told you it was my problem, Nick. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Nick stepped toward her, grinning, "Really."  
  
Sara nodded, reaching over and letting her fingers touch his arms.  
  
Nick cocked his head at her, "So, are you saying it would be ok if I repeated what I did yesterday?"  
  
Sara grinned and in a husky voice she replied, "Oh, yeah." Her hands rested on his biceps.  
  
Nick tentatively put his hands on her waist, "You're sure?"  
  
"Uh, huh." Sara whispered as she slid her arms around Nick's neck.  
  
Nick slid his arms around Sara's waist and grinned at her, "You're not going to get mad at me are you?"  
  
Sara shook her head and her fingers splayed at the nape of Nick's neck, "You talk too much, Nicky."  
  
Nick smiled and leaned down and kissed Sara slow and sensuously. They explored each other's mouths at length with their tongues, occasionally breaking for air.  
  
When they finally stepped away from each other some time later, they noticed a grinning Warrick standing in front of the opening to his tent, "It's about damn time, you two!"  
  
Sara laughed and Nick just stood their with a dopey grin on his face. 


	7. Mooney Falls

A/N: In response to the comment about them swimming a lot. Let me just point out that it is HOT in Arizona in the summer. Swimming is a great way to cool off. I spent a week at Havasu Falls in the middle of July and let me just say, thank God for water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Warrick continued to chuckled at Nick and Sara whom he had caught making out in the middle of their campsite, "So, do you guys want to hike down to Mooney Falls today?"  
  
Sara touched her lips for a moment and glanced at Nick smiling, "I'm game."  
  
Nick looked over at Sara, a dopey grin firmly etched on his face, "I'm in."  
  
Warrick raised an amused eyebrow, "I take it you two worked out your differences."  
  
Nick waggled his eyebrows at Sara sliding his arms around her waist again, "We may need to revisit the issue."  
  
Sara glanced at Warrick for a moment, "Nick talks too much." She turned to Nick grinning, cupping the sides of his face with her hands and pulling him down for a lingering kiss.  
  
Warrick rolled his eyes, "Well if we're going to get to the falls today, you're going to have to stop kissing each other."  
  
Nick chuckled as he broke the kiss and stepped away from Sara, "Ok, Warrick. Who's making breakfast?"  
  
Sara grinned waving her fingers, "That would be me."  
  
Nick and Warrick exchanged a worried glance, earning a look of reproach from Sara, "Hey, I can cook, by the way. But if it will make you feel better, we're having instant oatmeal." She stood there with her arms crossed in front of her.  
  
"Well I'm going to go change." Nick replied leaning in to steal a kiss from Sara before disappearing into his tent.  
  
A smiling Sara glanced over at Warrick who was wearing a bemused grin. "Told you so," He stated.  
  
Sara chuckled, "Yes, you did. Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, Sara." Warrick replied. "Hey, why don't you let me make breakfast so you can get your things together for our hike. That way we can leave as soon as we eat."  
  
Sara smiled, "Thank, War." She disappeared inside her tent and emerged a short time later with her daypack in hand wearing shorts, a tank top, and her boots.  
  
Nick still had not emerged from his tent.  
  
Sara raised a curious eyebrow at Warrick, "What's taking Nick so long?"  
  
"You could pop your head in there and find out, but then we might never leave," Warrick teased.  
  
"I heard that!" Nick called out.  
  
Warrick chuckled, "What's taking you so long, man?"  
  
"I'm looking for the Power Bars since we probably won't get back until late this afternoon." He replied from inside the tent.  
  
Sara cleared her throat, "You mean the Power Bars you put in my pack before we hiked down here?"  
  
Nick popped his head out of his tent with a sheepish expression, "Oh, I had forgotten that you had them. I've been a little distracted this morning." He flashed her an appreciative grin.  
  
She raised her eyebrows and grinned at him, "I have them in my daypack."  
  
Warrick finished making the oatmeal and the trio quickly finished breakfast before heading out toward Mooney Falls. They met many of the same people on the trail that Warrick had met the day before.  
  
Nick commented, "Is there anyone out here you don't know, Warrick?"  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Unlike some people, I actually left the campsite yesterday because I know how to play well with others."  
  
Nick and Sara exchange an amused glance. Nick took her hand as they walked along the path and caressed the back of it with his thumb. Soon they approached the top of Mooney Falls and one by one they made their way down the cliff face. At the bottom, they crossed the river and laid their packs down in a shady area near the water. In short order the trio stripped down to their swimsuits and dived into the pool.  
  
Sara emerged a short time later to take in the warm morning sun. As she lay on her towel, Nick joined her on the ground. He lay on his stomach and looked over at her smiling, "Hey."  
  
She smiled up at him, "Hey."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
Sara propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at him, "Sure."  
  
Nick smiled, "I just want to make sure you know something. I'm not playing you. I really care about you, Sara."  
  
She tried to restrain a smile, "Up until last night I didn't think I'd believe that."  
  
A curious expression crossed his face.  
  
Sara chuckled, "Warrick talked some sense into me."  
  
"Remind me to thank him." Nick chuckled in return.  
  
Sara let out a deep breath and turned onto her side to face him, "You know, Nick, I care a lot about you too. And that kiss yesterday scared the hell out of me."  
  
Nick grinned, "I haven't been kissed like that in I don't know how long, maybe never."  
  
Sara blushed, "Me too." She glanced at the ground for a minute and then lifter her eyes to meet his, "How is this going to work when we get back to work?"  
  
Nick furrowed his brow, "How do you want it to work, Sara? I care about you. I don't care if the whole world knows that."  
  
"Do you think they'll separate us?" Sara queried.  
  
Nick chuckled, "They shouldn't. Not unless I get distracted by you at crime scenes and start mislabeling evidence."  
  
Sara rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
Nick smiled, "Seriously though, if we're professional there won't be any reason to. What we do outside of work isn't anyone's business but ours."  
  
Sara lay back on her towel and reached up to trace Nick's brow, "Yeah."  
  
Nick gazed down at her with a pensive expression, "Sar?"  
  
She looked at him curiously, "Yeah?"  
  
"Can I call you my girlfriend?" Nick queried with an expectant grin.  
  
Sara giggled, "I feel like you've just ask me to wear your letterman's jacket."  
  
Nick leaned over her and smiled, "Yeah, I know. There isn't any way to ask you that question that doesn't sound corny."  
  
"Nick you talk to much," Sara pulled him down for a brief kiss. As she looked up at him, she smiled, "I'd love to be your girlfriend."  
  
Nick glanced away from Sara toward the water and chuckled, "Take a look at Warrick."  
  
Sara sat up, propping herself up on her elbows, "Looks like Warrick is making time with the ladies."  
  
Warrick was obviously flirting with a couple of other hikers. One of which seemed to have take a shine to him. She was a dark haired beauty, and she was tall and willowy like Warrick.  
  
Nick winked at Sara, "I have a sudden urge to go swimming. Want to join me?"  
  
Sara chuckled and nodded as Nick helped her up and they made their way over to where Warrick stood in the water. 


	8. Meeting Grace

"And that's how we figured out that it was this little girl that had killed this old woman." Warrick concluded to the two ladies he was talking to.  
  
"And all over a cat too," Sara interjected as she and Nick swam to where Warrick was standing.  
  
The two mystery women gave Sara a curious look.  
  
Sara smiled and offered her hand, "I'm Sara Sidle, this is Nick Stokes. We work with Warrick."  
  
The tall dark haired beauty shook Sara's hand, "Hi, Sara, I'm Grace and this is my sister Trina."  
  
Trina was shorter than her sister, but just as pretty.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Nick offered his hand to Trina.  
  
His drawl caused her to gush, "Are you from Texas? Wow, listen to that accent. It's so cute!"  
  
With a grin Nick snaked his arm around Sara's waist and pulled her close, "Yeah, I'm guilty as charged. I was just thinking this morning that I'm going to have to bring Sara home to meet the folks back in Texas soon. Aren't I, honey?"  
  
Trina's face fell. Grace tried to restrain a smile at her younger sister's obvious discomfort, and at Nick's subtle announcement that he was taken.  
  
Sara grinned at Nick, "Yeah, you are, baby." Sara kissed Nick on the cheek.  
  
"Grace and I went to high school together," Warrick explained smiling.  
  
She smiled at him and looked over at Nick and Sara, "He looks quite a bit different than he did in high school."  
  
Nick chuckled and raised his eyebrows, "I bet."  
  
Warrick shot Nick a cool glance, "Hey, I'm betting you weren't all that in high school. What did you say you were, Nick?"  
  
"I believe the word was 'dependable', Warrick," Sara replied grinning.  
  
Warrick laughed, "In any case, I think we've all changed a lot since then."  
  
"Grace, where are you and Trina staying?" Sara queried.  
  
"Near us," Warrick replied.  
  
Nick interjected, "Forgive Warrick's manners, he doesn't get out much."  
  
Warrick raised an eyebrow and shot Nick a glance.  
  
Sara grinned, "Why don't you come and have dinner with us, I'm sure there's enough freeze dried pasta to go around."  
  
"Thanks, Sara. We'd love to." Grace replied smiling.  
  
"I think I'm going to just turn in early. I'm really tired," Trina replied.  
  
"Alright then." Sara concluded. She looked at Nick with a devilish grin, "We'll see you later then, Grace. Maybe we'll see you around, Trina." She pulled Nick along with her as they headed toward the deeper water underneath the spray of the waterfall. They ducked under the water and pulled themselves out of the water onto a rock ledge on the backside of the falls.  
  
Sara looked over at Nick and grinned, "I think Warrick likes her."  
  
Nick chuckled, "It appears to be mutual."  
  
Sara cocked her head, "Hey, did you mean what you said?"  
  
Nick looked slightly confused, "What did I say?"  
  
She put her hand on his thigh, "About meeting your parents. Or were you just trying to tell Trina that you were taken?"  
  
Nick chuckled, "I was trying to tell Trina that I was taken, but I would also be proud to take you home with me to meet my parents, Sara. They would love you."  
  
"I'd love to meet them." Sara grinned.  
  
Nick reached over to put his hands on Sara's waist intending to kiss her, but instead he ended up knocking her off the ledge into the water. As Sara surfaced, she swam over and grabbed Nick's ankle pulling him in. The water fight they had started the day before began again in earnest until they had to stop to catch their breaths. They swam toward shore and noticed Warrick and Grace talking. Nick glanced at Sara with a smirk. She nodded in return.  
  
Warrick looked up as the pair approached, "I see you're trying to drown each other."  
  
"It was a draw." Nick quipped sitting down on his towel.  
  
Sara dryly replied laying down next to him on her towel, "In his dreams."  
  
Nick waggled his eyebrows at her, "That's not what I dream about."  
  
Sara gave him a sultry gaze propping herself up on her elbows, "Oh, really? What do you dream about then?"  
  
"Maybe I'd better show you." Nick replied with a mischievous smile.  
  
Sara gave him a studied gaze, "Maybe you should." She tried to restrain a grin.  
  
Nick turned toward her, leaned down and kissed her long and deep. Sara snaked one arm around Nick's neck, pulling him with her as she lay back on the towel.  
  
Warrick cleared his throat. Grace let out a chuckle. Nick and Sara were oblivious. Warrick turned to Grace, "Somehow I get the feeling that they'd like to be alone. Want to go for a swim?" Warrick stood and offered Grace his hand.  
  
"Yeah, I would, Warrick Brown." She grinned at him and accepted his hand as he offered to help her stand. The pair headed into the small lagoon to swim.  
  
They talked as they swam. Grace queried, "So how long have Nick and Sara been together?"  
  
Warrick chuckled, "How long have they wanted to be together or how long have they been together?"  
  
She looked at him curiously, "Both."  
  
Warrick raised an eyebrow, "Well, they've been flirting shamelessly with each other since Sara joined the lab three and a half years ago. It took them until this morning to figure it out enough to tell each other."  
  
Grace's mouth opened in disbelief. She chuckled, "You've got to be kidding."  
  
Warrick chuckled at her response, "Nope. Completely serious. You know what it was like working with those two with all the sexual tension in the room?"  
  
Grace smiled, "I'll bet."  
  
"Of course now, I'm not so sure it'll be much better now that they can't keep their hands off each other." Warrick quipped.  
  
Grace laughed, "Ok, Warrick, let's swim." The pair swam across the lagoon. Grace's sister Trina had returned to their camp site almost as soon as she found out Nick was unavailable. She had seen some college guys nearby and wanted to try and see what they were up to.  
  
As Nick broke the kiss, Sara muttered, "Wow." She smiled curiously, "So do you have those dreams often?"  
  
Nick chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow at him, "Want to know what I dream about?"  
  
Nick grinned, "Yeah, I do."  
  
With a completely serious face she replied, "Kick boxing."  
  
Nick looked perplexed and rolled onto his side, "Kick boxing?"  
  
Sara chuckled and sat up, "Not really." She stood and offered Nick her hand, "Come on, I'll show you." She pulled him and led him into the lagoon. She swam over by the waterfall, looking back to make sure Nick was following her. As they reached the base of the falls, Sara wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and smiled, "This is what I dream about." She leaned in and kissed him. He quickly responded. As the kiss intensified and their tongues explored each others mouths, they allowed themselves to sink below the surface of the water.  
  
They broke the kiss and resurfaced, literally needing air. Nick encircled Sara's waist with his arms, "Wow. You've got better dreams than I do."  
  
Sara grinned at him, "Wanna try again?"  
  
Nick smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
Meanwhile, Warrick and Grace watched the pair with amusement and continued talking. 


	9. Dinner with Grace

Nick and Sara were laughing by the time they reached their campsite. Grace had been telling them stories about Warrick from high school.  
  
"You've got to be kidding? He really did that?" Sara tried to regain her breath from laughing so hard.  
  
"He did." Grace assured her giggling.  
  
Warrick leveled a gaze at Nick. Nick just chuckled at Warrick's discomfort, "Hey, man, if Ben hadn't bailed on us, I'd be the one sitting here having stories told on me."  
  
Warrick smirked, "If Ben hadn't bailed on us, you wouldn't be in a lip lock with Sara every time you got a chance either."  
  
Nick chuckled, "Good point. Remind me to thank Ben." He looked over at Sara and winked, "Hey, Sara, feel like going for a little walk?"  
  
She cocked her head at him and gave him a slightly puzzled expression, "Nick, we just hiked two miles."  
  
He winked at her and glanced at Grace and Warrick.  
  
Sara smiled, "But now that you mention it, I'd love to go for a little walk." The pair walked off toward the falls hand in hand.  
  
Warrick shouted after them chuckling, "You could try and be a bit more subtle."  
  
Grace smiled at Warrick, "I think they thought we might want to be alone."  
  
Warrick smiled, "Yeah, and the fact that they'd like to be alone doesn't hurt either."  
  
She laughed.  
  
Warrick raised an eyebrow and looked over at Grace, "You know, I was thinking."  
  
"Could be dangerous." She teased.  
  
He grinned then continued, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"  
  
She smiled, "I'd like that."  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Boy, I would never have had the guts to do that in high school."  
  
She grinned at him, "I would have said yes then too. You always did have gorgeous eyes, even when you were hiding them behind glasses."  
  
Warrick laughed, "Ok, I suppose since Nick and Sara abandoned ship, we've been left to fix dinner."  
  
"Just let me know what I can do to help." Grace offered.  
  
Warrick and Grace chatted as they made dinner.  
  
Nick and Sara sat atop a large boulder in the shade near the lagoon at the base of Havasu Falls kissing. Nick had his arms around Sara's waist and Sara's arms were wound around Nick's neck, their legs were becoming entangled. As the kiss deepened, they lay back on the boulder, which was warm from the day's sun. Nick's body almost covered Sara's and his hands began to roam, pushing their way under her shirt. Somewhere in Sara's mind she wanted to protest, but it felt so good. Finally, she managed to break the kiss, and put her hand on Nick's, "Stop, Nick." She tried to catch her breath.  
  
Nick gave her a quizzical expression, but pulled his hand out from under her shirt. He was breathing hard too.  
  
"I don't want to rush this." She looked up into his eyes trying to explain. "This is too new and I'm not ready."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again before pulling himself off of her and laying back onto the boulder.  
  
Sara rolled onto her side and looked down at him smiling, "We should go back, Warrick is going to wonder."  
  
Nick laughed, "I'm sure Warrick has a pretty good idea what we've been doing, Sara."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too," He grinned at her and pulled her down for a lingering kiss.  
  
She giggled sitting up, "That's not what I meant, Nick, and you know it."  
  
He chuckled and sat up, "Ok, let's go back."  
  
The made their way back to camp hand in hand.  
  
Warrick and Grace were already eating. Warrick looked up and chuckled, "I wasn't sure you two were going to come back."  
  
Sara rolled her eyes, "Very funny, Warrick. I was hungry." She dished herself up some pasta and took a seat on the ground.  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Let's just hope you two can control yourselves at crime scenes."  
  
Sara narrowed her gaze at Warrick, "And just what is that supposed to mean, Warrick?"  
  
Nick chuckled as he dished up his food, "Never get between this woman and her job, War."  
  
Warrick, not afraid of Sara, continued, "I'm not covering for you if Grissom finds you making out over a DB."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "Sara is too much of a professional to let that happen."  
  
Sara smiled at him, "Thanks, Nick."  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Oh, I can see it now, 'Sorry, Grissom, I didn't mean to step on the only piece of evidence in the case, I couldn't keep my lips off of Sara'. He's going to love that."  
  
Nick placed his hand on his heart and with the most sincere face, suppressing a slight grin, "I am a professional, Warrick. I resent the implication that I would do anything to compromise a crime scene. Although, for the record, I thoroughly enjoy kissing Sara."  
  
Sara grinned, "And for the record, Nick, I thoroughly enjoy kissing you."  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Well, I'll chew both of your asses out if I see your relationship getting in the way of an investigation."  
  
"Good Grissom impression." Sara quipped sarcastically.  
  
Grace had been silent this whole time, "Maybe we could leave the work talk alone for now."  
  
Warrick looked at Grace apologetically, "Sorry, Grace."  
  
Nick grinned, "Hey, Grace, we're not arguing, we just like to give each other a hard time."  
  
"Seriously." Sara added.  
  
Grace smiled, "Ok, as long as you all say so."  
  
The group finished their meal amiably and continued chatting for a while after dinner. Finally, Warrick walked Grace back to her tent and Nick and Sara decided to turn in for the night, each in their own tent. When Warrick returned, he also turned in. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow since they'd be hiking out and heading back to Vegas. 


	10. Waking Nick

Sara woke up early. She knew they had to hike out before the worst of the day's heat set in. She had her gear packed up before she heard Warrick or Nick stir.  
  
Warrick was the first of the two guys to emerge from his tent, "Morning, Sara."  
  
She smiled in the pre-dawn light, "Morning, Warrick."  
  
By the time Warrick had his gear packed up they still had not heard a noise out of Nick's tent outside of an occasional snore. Warrick smacked the side of Nick's tent, "Hey, Nick, get up. We need to get on the trail soon." The only response Warrick got was a snore.  
  
Sara chuckled at Warrick.  
  
He looked over at her, "Ok, you try and wake Sleeping Beauty."  
  
She smiled mischievously, "Ok." Sara unzipped Nick's tent and crawled in.  
  
Warrick stood outside waiting.  
  
Sara hovered above Nick's face and whispered, "Nick."  
  
Warrick chuckled outside, "You're gonna have to be louder than that, Sara."  
  
Sara smiled. She leaned down and blew in Nick's ear. He shook his head for a moment and pulled his sleeping bag tighter around himself. Sara chuckled. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Nicky, time to get up."  
  
Nick mumbled, "Five more minutes." He didn't open his eyes.  
  
Warrick chuckled harder outside, "Sara, you're gonna have to do better than that."  
  
Sara placed a hand firmly on the ground on either side of Nick's head and leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips and then whispered a little louder, "Nick."  
  
Nick smiled without opening his eyes, "Sara."  
  
She smiled, "Nick, you have to get up."  
  
"Don't want to." He mumbled sleepily.  
  
Warrick called from outside the tent, "Did I mention that the last time we went camping we had to pull him, sleeping bag an all out of the tent?"  
  
Sara chuckled, "Ok, Nick, you're asking for it."  
  
He just made mumbling sounds in reply.  
  
Sara got a hold of the zipper to his sleeping bag and pulled it all the way down. Her plan was to roll him out of his sleeping bag.  
  
Nick was greeted with a influx of cool air, "Cold."  
  
Sara giggled, "Nick, you have to get up."  
  
Warrick called out, "Let me know if you want any help."  
  
"I think I can handle it," She called back. She tried to pull the top of the sleeping bag back, but Nick had too good of a grip on it with his hand. Then she decided to try and pull him out so she slid her hand in over his chest where she had lowered the zipper.  
  
A smile formed on Nick's face and he grabbed Sara's wrist without opening his eyes. His other hand let go of the top of the sleeping bag and snaked around her waist. He pulled her into the sleeping bag with him. His eyes fluttered open and he leaned up to kiss her. Sara became lost in the moment and their tongues became swiftly entangled in a passionate kiss. Her hands grazed his sides, and it was only then that she became aware that Nick wasn't wearing anything.  
  
She broke the kiss, breathing heavily, "Who knew you slept commando while camping."  
  
Nick waggled his eyebrows at her, "Too bad you're overdressed."  
  
Sara giggled, "Nick, you need to get up." She shifted her weight.  
  
Nick's grip on her tightened and he whispered, "If you keep moving like that, I'll be up in more ways than one."  
  
Sara blushed.  
  
Warrick called out, "I did not need to know that!"  
  
Nick chuckled, "Ok, I'm getting up."  
  
Sara leaned down and kissed him again before disentangling herself from him, turning so she gave him some privacy as she exited the tent.  
  
Warrick grinned at her as he saw her slightly red face and chuckled at her.  
  
She narrowed her gaze at him, "You knew Nick slept commando didn't you?" Her hands were on her hips.  
  
Warrick laughed, "Why do you think I didn't want to go in there and wake him up?"  
  
An embarrassed smiled crossed her face, "You could have warned me."  
  
Warrick chuckled, "The look on your face was priceless, Sara."  
  
She swatted at Warrick just as Nick finally emerged from his tent wearing a pair of shorts.  
  
Nick chuckled, "Your face was pretty priceless, Sara."  
  
She leveled a gaze at both Nick and Warrick, "This does not get broadcast around the lab. Understand?"  
  
They both nodded and then tried to restrain themselves from laughing as Nick packed up his gear.  
  
In short order the trio was on the trail, munching on Power Bars as they hiked. They made it back to the Tahoe in good time. They stowed their gear in the back and made the drive back to Vegas with Warrick behind the wheel. Sara was the first to get dropped off. Nick walked her to the door. Warrick had been waiting for about five minutes for Nick to return and he was about to honk the horn, when he saw Nick bounding down the stairs back to the vehicle. Warrick chuckled at him. Warrick dropped Nick off next and then headed home.  
  
That night Warrick sauntered into the lab a full hour early. As he walked into the break room, Catherine greeted him, "How was your guy weekend?"  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Nick's buddy Ben bailed on us at the last minute."  
  
"That's too bad." Catherine replied.  
  
Warrick wore a bemused grin, "Nick didn't think so."  
  
Catherine's curiosity was piqued, "Why is that?"  
  
"You'll have to ask Nick," Warrick replied. They both left the break room and headed toward the locker room. On the way there they ran into Greg in the hall.  
  
Greg greeted Warrick following him and Catherine toward the locker room, "So how was the male bonding weekend?"  
  
"Ben bailed on us," Warrick commented.  
  
Greg looked surprised, "I would have gone, why didn't you call me?"  
  
"Nick asked someone else to go," Warrick replied.  
  
"Who?" Greg queried.  
  
Warrick chuckled as he opened the locker room door, "You'll have to ask Nick."  
  
Greg's jaw dropped.  
  
Catherine's eye's widened in surprise.  
  
Nick and Sara stood leaning up against the lockers, there arms around each other in a passionate kiss.  
  
Warrick cleared his throat. Nick and Sara were oblivious.  
  
"Oh, my word!" Catherine exclaimed laughing.  
  
Nick and Sara finally broke apart grinning.  
  
Greg looked incredulous at Nick and then Warrick, "You took Sara with you." 


	11. You Took Sara

Nick continued grinning. Sara rested against the bay of lockers trying to catch her breath after the passionate kiss she and Nick had shared was interrupted when Warrick, Catherine, and Greg had walked in.  
  
Greg looked mystified, "You took Sara."  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Yeah, Greg, we took Sara."  
  
Catherine raised an eyebrow as she looked at Nick and then Sara, "When did this happen?"  
  
Nick glanced at Sara and then over at Catherine, "This weekend."  
  
"Why did you take Sara?" Greg continued, his words holding a double meeting for the smitten lab tech.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Greg, no offense, but she's better looking than you are."  
  
"Actually, she begged us to take her," Warrick interjected.  
  
"It wasn't too hard to convince you," Sara replied with a smug smile on her face.  
  
Warrick glanced over at Sara with a raised eyebrow, "You two needed a push. I couldn't resist a perfect opportunity."  
  
"Why couldn't you push me instead?" Greg queried with a pathetic expression on his face.  
  
"You're not my type man," Nick jested.  
  
Greg looked somewhat embarrassed and then chuckled, "Ok, so I guess I'll just have to be satisfied with Catherine." He waggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
Catherine shot him a withering glance, "In your dreams, Greg."  
  
"I'll take what I can get," He replied.  
  
"I did not want to know that!" Catherine replied, turning to leave the locker room.  
  
Greg turned to Sara, "If things don't work out with Nicky, you've always got me, Sara."  
  
Sara tried to restrain a chuckle, "Thanks, Greggo, but I think I might know someone who might be perfect for you."  
  
Nick and Warrick glanced at Sara curiously.  
  
Sara looked at Warrick, "Don't you have a date with Grace?"  
  
Warrick nodded.  
  
"Who's Grace?" Greg queried.  
  
Sara continued, "Well, don't you think we could fix Greg up with Trina?"  
  
Nick chuckled, "Sara, you are amazing."  
  
"That's why you like me so much, Nicky." She grinned at him.  
  
Nick raised his eyebrows at her, "Oh, I can think of a few other reasons." He snaked his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. Sara slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The pair were lost in each other, oblivious to Greg and Warrick who were standing just a few feet away.  
  
"They've been like this most of the weekend," Warrick commented dryly to Greg.  
  
Greg raised a curious eyebrow at Warrick, "So, tell me about this Trina."  
  
Warrick let out a chuckle and he and Greg headed toward the break room for coffee, leaving Nick and Sara in their own world.  
  
~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~ 


End file.
